


easy

by seochangbin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, and they bicker a lot heh, theyre cute together, u kno.. the works.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: It’s easy when they fall into bed together. Wonpil’s hands on his hips, pulling him down atop him. Jae barely catches himself with his hands on either side of Wonpil’s head. Wonpil smiles cheekily, eyes crinkling. Jae just rolls his eyes at the younger man’s desperation, leans forward to press their mouths together once more. It’s practiced, the way Wonpil sighs against his lips and rolls his hips upward to meet Jae’s.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	easy

**Author's Note:**

> ok so like in the span of a week i started stanning day6 super intensely so now i have started writing for them bc i am insatiable
> 
> i usually write for skz but day6... sexy
> 
> also jaepil is my fav so far<333 next i might write jae/youngk/chan so look out for that!!

It’s easy when they fall into bed together. Wonpil’s hands on his hips, pulling him down atop him. Jae barely catches himself with his hands on either side of Wonpil’s head. Wonpil smiles cheekily, eyes crinkling. Jae just rolls his eyes at the younger man’s desperation, leans forward to press their mouths together once more. It’s practiced, the way Wonpil sighs against his lips and rolls his hips upward to meet Jae’s. 

“You’re so needy,” Jae laughs, Wonpil undoing Jae’s belt the moment they part. Wonpil squeezes at Jae’s semi a little too roughly. The older man winces, but hardens all the same.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” Wonpil snarks back, licking a stripe up the column of Jae’s neck before getting back to work on his jeans. Jae sighs, because he can never  _ not _ give in, not when it’s Wonpil of all people. He pulls off his shirt, tossing it into a corner of the room. Wonpil pulls his jeans and briefs down with ease, slender fingers wrapping around the length and tugging hastily. 

Jae groans pleasurably, satisfied to have Wonpil touching him. His hands are always soft, much softer than his own calloused ones. Wonpil’s hand glides easily, stroking with some insistence between their bodies. While Jae is bare, Wonpil’s clothes are still on. Jae decides that needs to change.

He kisses Wonpil again, sloppily, indulging the younger man. He indulges himself, hands sliding past the waistband of Wonpil’s sweatpants to grab his ass. He squeezes the flesh in his palms, making Wonpil squeak with surprise. Jae chuckles, and Wonpil squeezes his dick. Hard.

“Fuck, babe. Feisty.” 

Wonpil groans, more in annoyance than anything. “Stop teasing, asshole. I want you so bad.”

Jae hums, pressing a kiss to the corner of Wonpil’s mouth. He pulls Wonpil’s bottoms off, the younger man aiding in their removal by lifting his hips. He’s so tempted to mark up Wonpil’s neck, to leave a blooming purple hickey on the honeyed skin. Too many people would skin him alive if he did: Sungjin, the makeup artists, Wonpil himself.

So he doesn’t, letting his hands skim over Wonpil’s surprisingly toned stomach. The younger giggles under his breath, the touch a little too ticklish against his skin. He lets Jae pull his top off as well, sighing through his nose as Jae’s knuckles brush over his sensitive nipples. 

Jae fumbles for the lube hidden in a plastic box underneath the bed. Wonpil’s laugh rings like bells in their room when Jae holds it up with triumph. The older man lubes his fingers up, kneeling at the foot of the bed for a better angle. Wonpil’s legs are draped over his shoulders. He kicks him as Jae presses his fingers against his rim, stunned by how cold the substance is against his hot skin. “You’re such an ass!” Wonpil whines. 

Jae pays no mind to his complaints as he slowly works Wonpil open, slipping a finger into the younger man once he’s relaxed enough. He pumps it in and out slowly, Wonpil coming apart slowly with how good it feels already. Jae works up to two, scissors them inside of Wonpil languidly, then three, thrusting them in and out.

“Hurry up, old man,” Wonpil says. “We don’t have all day.”

His voice morphs into a moan when Jae finds his prostate and presses at it insistently, wicked grin on his face to boot. “I’m only two years older than you, babe.”

Jae crooks his fingers, making Wonpil gasp. His back arches beautifully, eyes fluttering shut as Jae works on his prostate. “You- You suck, Jaehyung,” Wonpil bites out, barely overtaken by his arousal.

The older man laughs again, fucking Wonpil on those three digits. His forearm begins to ache. God, Wonpil can be such a pillow princess. Wonpil begs for  _ more, anything, please, Jae- _

The hand Jae had placed on Wonpil’s hip now moves to grip his length steady, wrapping his lips tentatively around the leaking tip. Wonpil groans, his fingers running through Jae’s hair. Gripping tightly, he pushes Jae down further, encouraging Jae to take more of him into his mouth. 

Jae definitely doesn’t deny him, hollowing his cheeks to take more of Wonpil in, sucking just to hear Wonpil’s sweet moans. Jae grumbles with the feeling of his fringe in his eyes, but as long as Wonpil’s satisfied, he doesn’t mind. Wonpil rocks his hips, alternating fucking Jae’s mouth shallowly and pressing back down on his fingers. 

Wonpil’s babbling now. “You feel so good, babe,” He groans sweetly. “I want you to fuck me, Jae. Please.”

The younger man whimpers when Jae pulls off of him with a wet ‘pop’ and pulls his fingers out of him. Jae gets to his feet, they both shift around a little. Wonpil places a pillow under his butt so Jae has a better angle. 

The sexual tension in the air is palpable, Wonpil’s determined eyes watching Jae stroke his own length with the excess lube. He hisses pleasurably, taking in Wonpil’s beautiful body laid out underneath him, noticing how Wonpil’s cock is still slick with his spit. 

Jae thinks he loves him like this. He loves Wonpil, when Wonpil’s bickering with him, when Wonpil wakes up in his arms with a messy head of hair. Or when Wonpil gives him head the moment they wake up in each other’s arms. God, he loves Wonpil.

“I love you,” Jae says, as he’s lining himself up with Wonpil. Wonpil’s eyes go wide for a moment, taken aback by the sudden confession. Jae pushes in now, and Wonpil’s eyes roll into the back of his head. 

He mewls, “I love you too, Jae-!” 

Jae chuckles. He falls into a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Wonpil. Wonpil is warm and tight around him, and honestly, nothing’s better than this. Jae lets his head fall back, pleasure coursing through his veins as Wonpil moans underneath him. His hands grip Wonpil’s hips tight. Wonpil’s arms loop behind his neck, and pull him down, their mouths meeting in a searing kiss.

Jae’s hips thrust haphazardly, overwhelmed in every aspect. Their kiss is sloppy, spit running down their chins, nipping at bottom lips, sucking on each other’s tongues. He should already know by now, but Wonpil is so fucking sexy.

“Thanks for the compliment,” Wonpil giggles. Jae’s cheeks flush hot, not even realising he’s said that aloud. It’s true, though, and Wonpil shouldn’t be denied of praise just because Jae doesn’t want Wonpil’s ego to get any bigger than it already is. He’s pretty sure he’s learnt it from Jae himself. 

Wonpil clenches around him tighter, a telltale sign he’s on the verge of his orgasm. Jae slinks a hand between them, pumping Wonpil’s length hurriedly. Wonpil sighs through his nose, hips bucking up as he chases Jae’s rough touch. “Please, Jae.”

“Come for me, baby,” Jae smirks and says in his low, raspy voice. He knows that always does the trick for Wonpil, and definitely does now. Wonpil’s eyes squeeze shut, mouth hanging open a little as he spills all over Jae’s hand. Of course, that sends him over the edge too, coming deep inside Wonpil with a final thrust. 

“Oh God,” Wonpil gasps, chest heaving for air. Then, “God, you didn’t use a condom?”

Jae pales. It’s not like they sleep with other people, completely exclusive, so-?

“It’s gonna be a pain to clean it all out, Jae!” He whines, brows furrowed. 

Jae wheezes, laughing with his head tilted back. “Jesus Christ,” He snorts. “I’ll clean you out in the shower, okay? We have the time.”

Wonpil rolls his eyes. “Will you fuck me in the shower, then?” His eyes grow wide, looking at Jae expectantly. 

“God, Sungjin is gonna kill us if we make a mess. Maybe a blowjob.” 

Wonpil cheers triumphantly. Jae pulls out, both of them chuckling as he cleans them up with a wad of tissues. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked this~ thank you for reading (and leaving a kudo and commenting)
> 
> come say hi! [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
